


Day 23: Birthday

by Paech



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joxter is a little shit, also mymble's daughter is great pls love her, mune month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Joxter wasn't planning to stop distracting Mymble any time soon, was he?





	Day 23: Birthday

"My! Look how big you are getting." Mymble boasted at her youngest daughter, lovingly dubbed Little My. She held the squirming child high in the air, now aged one years old on a chilly autumn day. 

Little My giggled furiously, kicking her legs excitedly as her mother planted an affectionate smooch to her forehead then cheek. She passed the toddler to her eldest daughter, who fully accepted her hyperactive sister into her arms. 

Mumble smiled sweetly at her, though struggling with containing Little My in her hold. Mymble began trekking over to the door, signaling her eldest to follow her through the kitchen. 

Quickly scurrying towards her, Mumble examined around the area, her steps causing thudding sounds against the warm chocolate brown floor, making a pass for Little My as she tugged lightly at her red tinted hair. "Mother, are we going to bake a cake for My?" 

Mymble responsively nodded, sifting through the wooden cabinets until she pulled out a cake mix box, placing it on the marbled counter. 

"Yes, Mumble, and I'm going to need your assistance," said Mymble, pointing towards the fridge for her daughter. "Could you hand me the milk? and eggs." 

Mumble nodded, balancing her young sister as she opened the fridge door, carefully bringing out the milk and carton of eggs, then sliding it across the counter for her mother to grab. Mymble smiled gratefully, setting out a clear and round mixing bowl, the rim bearing a wavy pattern. 

As soon as Mymble ripped open the box's lid, a pack of four small children bustled into the kitchen, taking Mumble aback slightly as she kept a secure hold on Little My; this was apart of her usual life, after all. 

The children gathered closely around Mymble, grabbing tightly onto their mother's red clothing and one attempting to climb up on Mymble, wanting to be first of their siblings to taste the uncooked batter. 

"Hold on there, little dears." Mymble piped up, her tone nearing a stressed and unfocused sounding.

Mumble frowned, hurrying to her mother's rescue, shooing away the crowd. 

"Go on! Mother needs to focus on baking a cake for your little sister!" Mumble sternly stated, picking the child that grasped onto Mymble's waist and setting them down on the floor. 

With being the eldest of all of the Mymble's children, Mumble had devoted herself to helping her mother with controlling her siblings, putting them into bed at night when Mymble was away at a fest and conjuring up breakfast for the little tikes. It was stressful for her, yes, having to take care of her brothers and sisters, but it was easily rewarded when Mymble served her a fruit pie and raspberry juice. 

With all of the young and troublemaker children finally shooed away, Mumble watched as Mymble poured the chocolate powder into the bowl, then picking an egg from the carton gently before -

A knock echoed throughout the house, causing Mumble to instantaneously perk up. Before she could announce to her mother that she'd answer the door, the guest outside slammed the door open, apparently settling on letting themselves in uninvited and strolling over to the woman and her young daughters, a mellow grin curling on his face. 

"Why, hello, Mymble," Joxter spoke up, his hands clasped behind his back as his dark blue eyes looked intently at the red headed woman before him. "And to you too, Mymble Jr - and, Little Mymble." 

Little My sneered at the man, quite rudely, though the Joxter didn't seem to mind. In fact, a throaty chuckle erupted from him, enjoying the youngest child of Mymble's ferociousness. 

Pale red bloomed on Mymble's cheeks, a fond smile crossing her own face as she cracked the egg against the bowl's rim. Saddling up next Mymble, Joxter reached up and removed his worn out hat, grabbing Mymble's free hand and caressing it for a moment, pressing a promising kiss to the back of her hand. 

Little My scrunched up her face in disgust, bringing out a small giggle from Mumble. 

"Hello to you too, Joxter, I can see you've already made yourself at home." Mymble giggled, kissing her lover on the lips this time. 

"It is my home, isn't it?" Joxter replied, charmingly. "A little bird told me one of your children has turned a year old." 

"Me!" Little My suddenly shouted, a mischief look spreading on her face. Mymble hummed out a yes, resuming back to preparing the cake batter. 

"Right now, I'm making her a birthday cake, and she can go gorge herself with as many slices as she desires." Mymble said, receiving a small smile from Mumble. Joxter pursed his lips, observing his girlfriend stirring the batter until it became thick that she needed to use her full strength. 

A smile crept up on Joxter's face, playful and warm, as he covered his dark hair with his hat. 

Without warning, a pair of arms slipped around the Mymble's waist, catching her by surprise and delight; Joxter purred into her shoulder, laying a kiss to the crook of her neck. When they first had met, Joxter was by far taller than Mymble, mesmerized by her personality and finding her charming, offering the red headed mymble to dance. 

Now, as two years passed, Mymble was beginning to grow into the expected height of her species, already a good few inches long than the Joxter, he almost had to step on the tips of his boots to kiss her. 

Of course, the mental image of having a tall and gorgeous woman to pick him up then swing him around caused happy sensations to fill his chest. 

"Joxter," Mymble started, slow, as her concentration began to cease and her hand stopped stirring. Pink colored her cheeks as Mumble's mouth formed an 'o' in curiosity. "I have to finish the cake, I haven't even put it in the oven yet."

"That can wait, darling." 

"But Little My -"

She was cut off by Joxter giving her a kiss, retracting and nuzzling into her neck as Mymble laughed contagiously.

Little My immediately noticed, frowning at the display of her mother being kicked off track and yet again distracted by the Joxter. Whenever he would come by and visit, he'd always manage to successfully to rob her attention; even by giving her a simple hug! It frequently made Little My furious, as she craved for her mother's loving attention. 

Mumble squeaked as Little suddenly jumped out of her sister's arms, Mumble quickly tried fetching her but the one year old scampered surprisingly fast on the counter, going in front of Mymble and Joxter with puffy cheeks. 

Joxter peeked his eye open, chuckling lowly as he disconnected his arms from his girlfriend's waist, bending down a bit; this just made Little My even more angry. It almost taunting to her, because of her height.

"Hello, Little Mymble," Joxter greeted, a smirk pulling at his lips. Little My reached her arms out towards him, making him swell up with confusion as he perked up a quizzical eyebrow. 

"She wants you to hold her." said Mumble, to which Joxter obligated with. The mumrik carefully took Little My into his arms, gaining back his curious look when Little My placed her hands on his cheeks. Before Mymble could happily comment on it, Little My harshly mawed on Joxter's brown hued nose, causing the mumrik to yelp and bristle. 

Loud giggles erupted from Mumble, her hands flying to her mouth as she tempted to muffle them, but to no avail. 

Mymble gasped, letting go of the bowl and utensil completely, hastily pulling Little My off of Joxter. Small snickers emitted from Little My, unashamed and smirking at the disgruntled mumrik clutching at his nose with pride. 


End file.
